


When I Get Back

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short 'woulda - coulda - shoulda'</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Get Back

"Mac?" Harm asked, turning from his office door to face her again.

"Yeah, Harm?" Mac responded, wiping her tears away.

Harm walked up to Mac again. "Be here when I get back," he implored, "please."

Mac frowned slightly, not understanding. "I'm not leaving, Harm."

Harm shook his head and took Mac's hand. "No," he said, "be **here**." On the emphasized word, Harm placed Mac's hand on his chest, just over his heart.

Mac gazed at her hand on Harm's chest, then met his eyes. "What do you mean, Harm?" she asked steadily.

"Wait for me," Harm said softly. "Let me come back to *you*, not just JAG. I will come back, Sarah. Let me come home to you."

Mac gazed into Harm's eyes, seeing the hope and love there.

"Yes."


End file.
